A New Horizon
by SilverFalcon333
Summary: AU. Anime rebooted with a couple of OC's added in and tweaks with what I think could/should have happened in the anime. First story should be updated every 1-2 weeks


A New Horizon

CHAPTER ONE: Pokemon Battle Begin!

In a small but not overly cramped room sat a small boy here is where our hero's story begins.

Meet Ash Ketchum a young twelve-year-old boy full of imagination confidence and a lifelong dream to become a Pokemon master. In front of the young man is a small TV playing a battle between two famous Pokemon trainers.

"Go to bed young man," scolds his mother as she enters the room. This woman unlike her sons raven block hair has orange hair and is wearing a yellow top underneath her pink button up cardigan. And is also wearing a purple dress.

"OK," says Ash as he switches off the TV and climbs into bed "good night," his mother replies. Wait Ash thinks, he then switches his alarm clock on to 7 am, well then bed time he thinks to himself and loses himself to the realm of Cresselia.

The next day Ash's alarm was blaring but ash was already awake and reading a small book.

From behind his door came a knock and a male voice "are you awake Ash?" Called the voice with a slight blue glow in Ash's eyes the door flew open and the other boy chuckled. "Well you have been training your aura."

You see our hero has the power known as aura and this power is passed down through blood only families chosen by Arceus have this power. All living things contain some amount of aura and so Ash's family has been chosen to wield this power.

Standing in the dour frame is a very tall twelve year old his name is Jayden his black hair the same color as Ash's except his was more tame and did not stick everywhere. This boy was Ash's cousin from Kalos his family were also wielders of Aura.

But with the rising crime rates in Kanto Jayden's father had decided to bring the entire family over to help his brother in his duties. For two years Jayden waited for ash to be old enough for them to begin their journeys together.

"Yeah well," replied Ash "You'd probably have my head if I didn't.

"You know it" said Jayden "Well time to go."

And so the two cousins made their way to the professor's lab walking through the small town and breathing the fresh air they arrived at the lab. Situated on top of a small hill the lab looked more like a farm house the lab was often mistaken for so by people new to the area.

Jayden had first thought it was a farm but then he had seen all the Pokemon out in the yard and knew it had to be Oak ranch. But that had been years ago.

But to their great surprise the professor was out the front with two poke balls in his hand. As the professor smiled he told them "I thought you two would be here first, and two little guys seemed to want to be here too and one only agreed to this so he could surprise you."

As Ash smiled the poke ball on the left flashed open and Ash lit up like a Christmas tree, but brighter. And at his foot sat a yellow muse "Pikachu," it said the Pokemon was a short, chubby rodent Pokemon. It was covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

Jayden knelt down to scratch him "Hi Pikachu nice to see Thundershock is as bright as ever".

Pikachu responded with a cry of pleasure but was soon left disappointed, Jayden's hand left Pikachu's ear at the sound of a pokeball releasing a Pokemon.

"Froakie," the blue frog like Pokemon said as the light faded. Froakie was a water type starter regularly found in Kalos but it was sent to Professor Oak as part of a joint experiment between Kalos and Kanto to see how Pokemon adapted to different areas.

Jayden's arms spread wide as Froakie leapt up into them and after a short hug and some exchanged greetings Froakie settled on Jayden's shoulder.

By this time Ash had recovered and Pikachu was on his shoulder nuzzling his cheek. Ash heard the pounding of footsteps and the two cousins turned to see. Two more boys running up the path to the lab these boys were the two grandsons of the professor.

One of them was Gary Oak a boy Ash's age with spikey brown hair and an almost constant smirk. The other boy was Calem a Kalos native like Jayden the boy was tall but not as tall as Jayden. He wore a blue jacket long black jeans and combat boots of the same color. His black hair was combed to either side and his face wore an angry look.

As the two neared earshot they could be heard shouting at each other. "I can't believe you set your alarm clock wrong," yelled Calem.

"Well I'm sorry but I was excited OK,"

"No not OK now we're late"

Searching for any distraction Gary saw the two boys and their Pokemon on their shoulders "hey look at that the others are here." he yelled.

Unfortunately his plan back fired and Calem yelled right back "You see because of you those two idiots have a head start."

Ash had a very short temper and so responded with yet another yell- which by this time had begun annoying Oak and Jayden- " We are not idiots so what are you talking about.

"Well you obviously are I mean look at how weak your Pokemon are, let me show you a real Pokemon."

"Hey gramps chuck Calem and I our Pokemon," yelled Gary.

And so with great reluctance Oak passed the two pokeballs to the boys who immediately opened them out came two Pokemon.

Out of the pokeballs came two Pokemon a Chespin and a Squirtle. Both looked as confident as their trainers and then turned to glare at Pikachu and Froakie.

"Hey how about we settle this like true trainers." Said Jayden.

"Yes," agreed professor oak "that would be good for us all."

So they all moved outdoors to the battle field and the professor acted as referee shouting "Pokemon Battle begin!"

"I'll start Froakie tackle". The blue Pokemon ran forwards and slammed into Chespin before it could move.

"Damn it's fast, oh well Chespin Vine Whip" The spiny nut Pokemon produced two vines from the side of its neck and they raced towards Froakie, but right before they hit Jayden yelled "Froakie dodge," and Froakie leapt to the side.

With Froakie in mid-air however it could not move anymore and Gary's voice was heard and with that Squirtle barreled towards Froakie and its eyes widened in fear.

To Froakie's relief however his opponent's Pokemon had forgotten Pikachu who at a word from Ash shot a Thundershock towards Squirtle catching it mid lunge and shocking it.

Jayden looked over at Ash "Thanks but Froakie could have taken it,"

"Yeah yeah now back to the battle."

"Right"

By this time Pikachu and Froakie had regrouped on the field and so had Squirtle and Chespin though the later were in much worse shape than the former.

"Squirtle bubble Froakie till he goes down!"

"Froakie intercept with bubble"

As the stream of bubbles collided and cancelled one another out Pikachu launched a Thundershock at Squirtle. This proved too much for the poor Turtle to handle and he fell to the ground fainted. At this Gary returned the Pokemon to his pokeball and far from the regular confident smirk on his face was a sad look.

But even with his partner knocked out Calem thought he could win and then ordered a Vine Whip to be used on Froakie he hoped for the super effective move to hit.

"Pound," Jayden ordered.

Froakie cloaked its hand in white energy and dashed across the fields the pound knocked away one vine whip but the other hit and Froakie was forced back.

Calem smirked expecting the super effective move to be a knockout but to his shock and annoyance Froakie rose to its feet and glared at Chespin.

"Pikachu, tackle,"

"Froakie, Pound"

The two Pokemon once again raced towards Chespin and both the attacks hit forcing Chespin back a fair way and as Jayden looked over he could tell it was unconscious "Froakie return."

"You too Pikachu."

"Chespin return."

With Froakie and Pikachu back on their trainers shoulders all four trainers walked towards each other and met with the professor at the middle of the field.

"Gary, Calem do you know why you lost?"

"They just got lucky," replied Calem and he and Gary walked off into the lab to heal their Pokemon

Professor Oak just sighed and turned to the two other boys "Well you two did well regardless your timing was good but could be a lot better and your pokemon did well too."

"Thanks professor but can we have our pokedexes now." Replied Ash

"Ah yes," the professor dug in the pocket of his lab coat and produced two pokedexes and 10 pokeballs "these are for you two."

The two boys each took five pokeballs and one pokedex before thanking the professor and walking towards route one where new Pokemon, friends, rivals and new horizons awaited them.


End file.
